1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image copying apparatus and a method of correcting image data in the image copying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an image copying apparatus operable to copy a document by including a front side scanning unit for scanning a front side of the document and a reverse side scanning unit for scanning a reverse side of the document, to scan both sides of the document at once, and to form an image on a recording medium in accordance with image data generated by the front side scanning unit or the reverse side scanning unit, it is required to correct the image data in response to the scanning unit which scans the document in order to adequately reproduce the colors when copying.
In order to achieve an adequate correction of the image data, it is common to calibrate the image copying apparatus by having the apparatus scan a test chart and a copy thereof.
In the image copying apparatus, it is known that the image data generated by the front side scanning unit and the image data generated by the reverse side scanning unit are corrected.
However, in the conventional image copying apparatus, troublesome operations such as specifying the scanning unit for scanning the test chart or the copy thereof are required when carrying out the calibration.